


I was rewarded with your love

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established shallura, F/M, Kindergarten Teacher Allura, Married Couple, Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), Pregnancy announcment, Taking Chances AU, Valentine's Day, established klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: It's Valentine's Day for Shiro and Allura and Shiro was gifted with a handmade book that lists Allura's 30 favourite moments with him. What's number 30?





	I was rewarded with your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumeriafairy14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/gifts).



> Its @plumeriafairy14’s birthday and the one year anniversary of the completion of her story Taking Chances, which is still one of my fav klance stories. Last year as a gift and desire of mine, I wrote a companion fic based on Keith and Lance celebrating Valentine’s Day with Lance making Keith his favourite desert and Keith getting Lance a kitten. This year, and mostly because I feel like I’ve been pushing this couple to the backburner, I thought this year, I’d do Shallura. I did something in my bookbinding class and I wanted to do something similar for all my followers. So I decided to have this be around the same time Lance is doing his gift, so I hope you enjoy and happy birthday fairy!

Allura loved the kids at the kindergarten she taught at, but she never realised how much they could beg for something or want attention until she was trying to finish something. Lance was taking a bookbinding class and he had sent her a video of a book that he had been making for class as well as sending her letter pressed covers they had made. Lance said it was one of the easiest things he had done, but the instructions on how to properly sew all the 10 sections and cover together was utterly confusing. Honestly, if she didn’t want to do this idea so badly, she would have given up long ago. Then again, she wasn’t raised a quitter, not with the life she had.

She left her family after she became pregnant with Lance and she didn’t regret a single moment raising her beautiful and happy boy. It didn’t seem like long ago that they both got something they didn’t think they had time for, a love life. She became her son’s future boyfriend’s tutor and fell in love with his guardian, Shiro. She let herself fall in love again, even with Shiro’s mother looming her scornful face over them. It was hard, having to deal with a controlling mother but Shiro was willing to give up his fortune to be with her and that’s all that mattered. Now she was married to the love of her life and her beautiful boy was engaged and if everything went well on Valentine’s Day, it’d be official with rings and everything.

For her first valentine’s day with her husband, she knew he’d be getting back late because of a scheduled exam at the police academy, so she wanted this gift done, so he’d have it with him the whole day. If only the kids didn’t get into fights or come begging for answers to questions or doing the things that little kids did that seemed to eat up all the time.

“what ‘cha doing?” a little girl named Lindsey asked, rocking back and forth on her feet as Allura struggled to tighten the thread to keep all the pages connected to the cover. It was to create the binding on the cover but she already messed up on the last two making them slightly loose compared the perfect tight bonds Lance had in his book.

“I’m trying to sew a book.”

“You can’t sew a book.” The little girl said matter-of-factly

“Yes you can. Go get a hard book and a soft one from the bookshelf and I’ll show you.” Allura said, which allowed her a few moments to figure out what she was doing wrong. Of course right when she figured it out, her phone started to ring. She let out a sigh and put the book down before answering her phone. “Hello?”

“Hi mom.”

“Lance, sweetie. How are you? Don’t you have class right now?” Allura asked, smiling at the sound of her son’s voice.

“Cancelled, so I’m picking up extra hours at work. I know you’re at work but I’m meeting with my Statistics TA tonight so I wasn’t sure when I’d have time to call you. How’s everything? Getting your project done?”

“If only. You made this seem extremely easy in your video.” Just then Lindsey came back with her books in hand. “Though I’ve seemed to of gained a student. One second sweetie. Ok, see on the soft book where all the pages meet the spine, the back of the book. See all the glue?”

“Yeah, but that’s not sewing.”

“That’s because you sew the pages on the hard book. Can you open it and look at the top? Yeah, just like that. Do you see the thread?” Allura pointed out to the little girl, loving the look of curiosity on her face. This is why she loved teaching, just to see these looks

“I see it, I see it!”

“See, that’s what I’m doing. It’s not going to look this amazing when I’m done, but it’ll look close.”

“Can you teach me?” Lindsey asked, buzzing with excitement

Allura was silent trying to think if it was doable.

“Mom, I’m more than happy to ask my teacher if there’s a kid friendly way to do this. Plus pre punched holes and plastic needles would work.” Lance said, still on the line and hearing his mother.

“I’ll talk to Ms. Ryner and see what she says ok? Go and put the books back and go and play with your friends.” She gently ordered, watching Lindsey go and put the books back, happy with the promise.

“And another happy student thanks to the wonderful Mrs. Shirogane. But really, how are you doing on that project?”

Allura looked over to the half-finished book sitting at her desk. “If I send you a picture of where I am and explain where I’m lost, do you think you can help me?”

“Well, you’ve got a day and a half to finish this and I could use some company. No one ever comes to the school’s art gallery unless there’s a show so I’ve got nothing to do. Text I a picture and I’ll help you.”

“Sure, and while you’re at it, you can tell me exactly how you plan to officially propose to Keith.” Allura said, right before another kid called for her. “Though, this might take a while. Coming Mike.”

* * *

 

It took so long, having to work whenever she had free time or the teacher she worked with Ms. Ryner was able to keep the kids distracted long enough but finally it was done. Granted, the binding wasn’t as tight as she would have liked and she knew one of the sections was slightly messed up and at the top and bottom on the spin, the thread was able supposed to join into a braid but only the bottom braid actually looked like one. It wasn’t as perfect as Lance’s was, but it was perfect for Allura. She just hoped Shiro thought the same thing. She wrote something on each page for him to read all throughout the day, hoping that by the last page, he’d be home to read it with her.

The morning of February 14, morning after their anniversary, Allura stirred as she felt the bed move and the soft footsteps of Shiro getting ready. He moved into the guest room to get changed into his uniform, so Allura took the time to wake up and pulled the wrapped gift out from her bedside table and put it on Shiro’s side so he could see it when he came back in. she was drifting off back to sleep when she felt the bed dip and lips pressed against her cheek.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Shiro whispered his gift in hand as he watched his sleepy wife wake up again. She let out a small moan, obviously not getting up that much, leaving Shiro to smile down at her. “Your gift is being delivered to the school, so all the kids will be envious. I’ll call you when you get to work ok?” Allura nodded before her husband kissed her cheek again, his fingers brushing against her cheek softly before he got up and quietly left the bedroom.

The police academy was sporting a few red hearts as Shiro came in, the woman sitting at the front desk handing out chocolate Kisses to those coming in. Shiro decided to spoil his breakfast a bit by eating one, right when his superior seemed to sneak up on him.

“Shirogane.”

“Kolivan, sir.” Shiro spun around, hand in front of his mouth as the chocolate started to melt and stick to his tongue.

The tawny eyes of his superior made Shiro feel like he was a student back at the academy, “sweets at 8 am Shirogane?”

“I wasn’t able to get a kiss from my wife?” Shiro said, trying to justify the sweets, but the sigh he got told him he wasn’t successful.

“You’ve got 3 3 hour classes today plus the exam tonight but seeing how it’s Valentine’s Day; don’t be surprised if you’ve got distracted students on your hands. I take it you’ll be texting your wife?”

“Maybe more than usual. I haven’t opened my gift but according to the note it came with I have explicit instructions that I look at the pages she tells me to, except for the first one which I can read whenever.”

“That’s fine, but on breaks only, got it?” Shiro nodded. “Good, now go put your things away, I want to have a meeting before classes start.”

“Yes sir.” Shiro disappeared into the locker room where a few of his other co-workers were, putting their things away and talking amongst each other.

“Ah! It’s the married man! How was the anniversary last night Shirogane?” one of his co-workers called at the sight of him.

“It was fine and that’s all the details you’re getting.”

“I bet today’s going to be even more intense. Married day before Valentines, that’s something.”

“I mean it works out so you two don’t have to go insane for both days.” One of his female co-workers pointed out.

“We’ve decided that this year we’d do both and see what happens next year and if we can’t do anything on those days, there’s always White’s Day.” At the confused looks he got, he explained, “in Japan, Valentine’s day is a day were women give the gifts to men and white’s day which is March 14, is where men give gifts to women.”

“Ooh. We need that.”

Shiro laughed as he pulled Allura’s gift out of his bag, which got attention.

“Is that the Mrs gift? Jewellery?”

Shiro shook his head as he took a seat on one of the benches. “She was making something.” He ripped the paper off and smiled at the sight of the familiar book cover. He was there when Allura opened the gift Lance sent. “It’s a book.”

“A book?”

“My son is taking bookbinding at college. He sent us a spare book cover and a video of how he did it. I found a bag from the craft store the day after. If the mild cursing I heard when I came in late was anything to go by, it wasn’t as easy as Lance said. She told me to open pages when she told me. I did get a text from her telling me to open the first page.” Shiro opened the printed cover and read the note out loud, knowing his co-workers would be nosy and read over his shoulder anyway. “Happy Valentine’s day to my amazing husband. I have 30 moments that I will always remember with you. The first one is when I met you for the interview of Keith’s tutor. The magazines didn’t do you justice. I was terrified but soon I realised you were perfectly polite and I’m sure that’s what started my feelings for you. You’ll have to wait to find out the next moment when I tell you. All my love, your wife Allura.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet.”

It was, Shiro was going to have a hard time not turning the pages.

Teacher meeting was over when Shiro got a text from Allura to go ahead and open pages 2 and 3. His teacher partner, Antok looked over his shoulder as they headed towards their classroom.

_The second moment was the next time I saw you again. I went a bit coupon crazy and was sure I’d be a sweaty, tired mess with all the groceries I had but there you appeared, a gorgeous man, out running when you saw me. You didn’t have to but you helped me take them to my house. Do you remember on our way there, the old couple thought we were together? It was like the universe was trying to say something but I kept myself from listening._

_The third was when you came to the apartment for your reward of the no-bake blueberry cheesecake. You said you loved it but I didn’t realise how much. Our conversations were on the boys and their school life but I barely finished my one slice by the time you seemed to devour half the cheesecake. You looked so embarrassed; it was one of the cutest things ever._

“So the blueberry thing isn’t new?” Antok asked, obviously remembering the blueberry cheesecake Allura personally brought over for his birthday, a bright spot in being teased for being a leap year baby by his co-workers all day.

“Nope, and I still do it too.” Shiro proceeded to devour the whole cake while Allura talked to his co-workers. They didn’t notice until he was on the last piece. The scolding from Allura was well worth it.

“I’m sure.” His co-worker said drily as they finally reached their classroom. A few students were already in their seats and the teacher’s desk had been littered with different sweets as gifts from their students. It certainly put Shiro in an even better mood at the sight of it.

The classes had two breaks and Shiro was a bit disappointed their wasn’t a text waiting for him at the first one but the second his phone buzzed at the start of the second 15 minute break, Shiro immediately pulled out his phone, his smile getting bigger when he saw Allura was calling him.

“Hello, wonderful wife of mine.” Shiro said, ignoring the giggles from passing students

_“Hello husband of mine. I just got to school, the power went out here last night and all the cupcakes we pre-bought for the kids today melted, so guess who had to go and brave the grocery store?”_

Shiro flinched. Because they were on their honeymoon, they avoided the whole rush of Valentine’s Day. Keith and Lance however? Let’s just say he heard the horror stories. “Do I need to send a police escort to come get you? I’ll happily volunteer.”

_“I’m sure you would. But no, I’m fine. I know you have a break and after what I went through I wanted to hear you read pages 4 and 5.”_

Shiro looked around. There weren’t a ton of student’s in the classroom but he was sure the sight of the book would cause questions that would eventually he’d have to answer. So holding the phone in between his shoulder and ear, he thumbed to the next two pages.

“The next moment was the moment I knew I had feelings for you. While not one of my favourite memories, it was something that showed me just how I felt. That night Pidge and their brother found Keith in the park and I had to call you. I thought the woman you were with was his mother because I didn’t know the truth then. When I realised just how much it affected me, it became apparent to me that I was feeling something for you and I’m actually glad it happened now because who knows how long we would of spent buzzing around each other if it didn’t happen. Oh, Allura.” He knew that Allura had been affected about the call when she realised he was in bed with Valerie long before he and Allura went out but he never really heard it out how she really felt.

_“Honestly it was thanks to her it started to make me feeling clear. Now read the next one.”_

“Ok. Memory five made me question myself. I thought you were with Keith’s mother so I tried forgetting you but you completely ruined that when you called and asked Lance if I liked coffee because you wanted to give me a bag as a thank you. Honestly, you didn’t have to, but you were making it extremely hard offering, what was truly fine ground coffee. Even now you do it, when I’m mad at you and you give me gift to try and earn my forgiveness, it usually works all the time. Don’t think this is always going to get you off the hook. Nice to know. Maybe I can talk to one of my old associates to get you another bag of that coffee. Though you obviously love me more right?”

 _“Do I?”_ Allura teased

“Very funny Mrs. Shirogane. I make you coffee in the morning. I’m more than willing to stop.”

_“No, no, no. I’m sorry. Please don’t, how else can I survive in the morning?”_

“My love alone?”

_“Shiro, not even you can do that. I’ve been waiting near the door while I talk to you but Ms. Ryner just spotted me so I have to go. I’ll text you when you can look at next set of pages. I love you.”_

“Love you too, love.” Shiro said, glaring at the students who could hear him and ‘awwed’ mockingly. He made note to call them out for answers as payback during class.

* * *

 

_“Moment six wasn’t the best but you kept me calm while I was close to panicking and fearing Lance would lose his scholarship. You were able to take one look at me and kept me calm; telling me you’d make sure Lance wouldn’t lose his scholarship. But we had nothing to worry about when Keith took the blame and we both realised he wasn’t the same difficult boy as before and I felt happy knowing that he was doing better and I knew we were both confident it would improve from there.”_

_“My Wi-Fi router had died the day I came to see you at your company. I was expecting to see you briefly and leave you on your way, but instead I found you overworked and close to breaking down. I didn’t think being a good person with offering a bit of help would land me a job as your secretary but I don’t regret it. I was around you more and that made me happy.”_

_“Moment eight was one of my favourites. I had been working with you for a while and you were getting tired of all the paperwork and suggested lunch. It was our first time at Le Petit Jardin de Verre where Vicky worked. The food was good and the company amazing and it made me feel good that you felt comfortable enough to share the place with me. We’ll have to go back there some time”_

_“This moment was a very big one, but it’s a fond one. You had fallen asleep at your desk because you overworked yourself again. You still do this, keep working until you fall asleep at your desk. I covered you with me shawl and told you to take care of yourself and of course you heard me. I now know unless you’re on a bed, you’re an incredibly light sleeper.”_

The next four pages got him through his next class and he was able contain his excitement until lunch when he was told to read from pages 10-17.

“That’s a lot of pages.” Ulaz, one of the visiting EMTs who helped teach the first aid class, said when most of the co-workers gather around to hear what Allura wrote.

“There are 30 pages in here. My day is half way done. I’ve got another class after this and then the exam to oversee.”

“Don’t interrupt him. Most of us don’t have anyone waiting for us at home.” A co-worker told Ulaz from his place.

Shiro felt like a school teacher sitting and reading. But he continued anyway.

“The next moment happened the day after when I was greeting with coffee, my shawl and a red and white tulip. The fact you got close to my favourite flower was certainly something. Not everyone can guess it. It confused me, I’ll be honest since I didn’t know the truth then, but you certainly knew how to woo a girl.”

“Damn Shiro, coffee and flowers, your girl is easy to please.”

“No, she just enjoys the simple things. Doesn’t mean I don’t like spoiling her. Now, shush. Number eleven seems so silly but it’s such a big part of our lives now that the boys got us hooked on it. When I went with you to the event for the Arusian Children’s Hospital, we talked about Space Rangers and how the boys loved it when they were kids. Of course, now they’re obsessed with it all over again.”

“Does your son still have the Space Ranger phone you got him?” Ulaz asked

“Last I saw it, not a scratch on it. While twelve and thirteen happened in the same time frame, I felt like they both deserved a spot. Twelve was watching you win me the lion. I didn’t think it was possible that you could hit all 5 targets in 15 seconds, but it was like you never left the force. I’m sure that carnival man still hasn’t seen anything close to it. Thirteen was proving the man at the strength test booth wrong, and you I guess. Seeing your stunned face when I won you that 2 litre jar of blueberry jam made it even more worth it.”

“Jez, you and your blueberries. Remember when he ate the whole cheesecake his wife made?”

“It was my cake and you guys were being assholes. Don’t yell at me because you got what you deserved.” Shiro said, quickly reading over 14 were Shiro clearing up the confusion about who was Shiro’s mother and what happened to Keith parents made her happy he trusted her with the information and that he wanted to know he was available. It was more private and he didn’t want to broadcast it to the room. “The next memory was when we became gushing parents when Keith and Lance went on their first date. You told me that we were sure Keith would stick to his promise and take care of Lance and he’s done so for the past almost 2 years. The next one is one of the more special ones. My mind had been on memories I didn’t want to remember and instead of getting upset I wasn’t focused, you were worried about me. You told me that I made you nervous, nervous enough to clue me in on how you felt about me. We shared our first kiss than and I knew that I wanted to give this a chance. The next moment is just as special. You opened up to me about your brother and I told you about Lance’s father. We take a chance and put ourselves out there and were rewarded with the start of a new relationship.”

Shiro finished and was rewarded with a collective aww from the room. He knew Allura would be busy with the kids lunch so he texted her an ‘I love you’, silently begging for permission to continue so he could relive these memories. All those memories were important because it made the relationship they had today.

* * *

 

Shiro’s last class had finished when he was greeted with a call from Allura. It was close to 6 and Shiro knew she had to of been home for a while. The exam he was looking over didn’t start until 8 and it was a two hour exam so he’d still be at the school for a while.

_“So I was greeted with an Edible Arrangement and chocolate strawberries at lunch today. You were right, the kids were envious.”_

“Was there enough to go around?” Shiro asked, knowing Allura would share with her students.

_“There was, though the strawberries were all for me. I can’t believe you remembered I wanted one. Is that why you said I had to wait for my gift?”_

“Well the other one is us going to see the boys over the weekend, who will hopefully have good news.”

_“Lance texted to say he was finally heading back to the couples dorm. Keith will hopefully still be at work.”_

“Last I talked to him, he said he’d be getting back late so I’m sure. Let’s not worry about them. They’ll be fine, I know it. Can I read you more memories?”

_“Yes you certainly can. You can read up to 25. I want to read the last 5 when your back home.”_

“Ok.” Shiro got himself comfortable in the chair in the classroom the exam would be held and opened the book. “Ready?” at Allura affirmative hum, he started. “Moment 18 was after we decided to be together you asked me to dance. I couldn’t remember the last time someone other than Lance turned on music and asked to dance spontaneously. I loved that moment as simple as it was. I loved the kisses during then just as much. I loved them too.”

Allura laughed over the phone. _“I hope so. Continue reading.”_

“The next is small but it was meaningful to me more than anything. Our first dinner together with the boys. It was both a double date with the two who meant the most to us and a family dinner all wrapped in one. It was the first of many though we didn’t know it but it meant a lot that you both opened your home to us like we did for you. Allura, you were more like home than that place.”

_“Even that early into the relationship?”_

“Yeah. It was hard not to feel completely comfortable with you. It’s one of things I love about you.” He could hear the smile in Allura’s laugh. “Ready for the next one? I didn’t know the meaning behind it when you gave it to me but it’s one of my most treasured possessions. When you gave me the engagement necklace, you told me you wanted to match and even though I tried to say no, you insisted. I kept it, not knowing what it fully meant but knowing I would treasure it forever. You have no idea how much I battled with myself to give it to you. I couldn’t tell you what it meant just yet but I knew that you were the one.”

_“Really?”_

“Really. Shall I continue?”

_“Mhm.”_

“Alright. Watching you win at the meetings was amazing and something that always impressed me. You took me to Aroura for a celebration and gave me the nickname princess. I still blush at the thought that you think me of some kind of royalty. I practically hinted that I loved you but you didn’t seem to get it. Still, I didn’t think we’d be leaving to having one of the most memorable nights. Really? That good?”

_“I married you didn’t I?”_

Shiro had to give her that. “I don’t know if I can read the dirty details in my classroom.” Shiro joked looking at the next page.

 _“I’d rather you be here so we might relive it.”_ Shiro groaned at those words. He wanted that, really badly. If only time could pass quicker so he could be back with his wife.

“Ok, skipping twenty-two, the first time we made love, twenty-three. I got up before you to let myself think. I didn’t regret anything that happened between us but you told me you loved me before you fell asleep. I was never in a relationship were I felt I could say I love you since Owen and I wanted to tell you how I felt. When I told you, you didn’t push me. You were fine with waiting and I wanted to take a chance. I had a feeling that I wouldn’t regret it and I don’t and never will.”

_“I don’t regret taking that chance. It was a risk I was more than willing to take.”_

“And I’m glad you did. Looks like your next memory fits, with you having to deal with my mother. Moment 25 was terrifying but I know that it was necessary. Your mother arrived without warning, ready to try and take control of your life and I know you’ve been able to defy her enough but seeing you do it for the first time was something else. I didn’t fully grasp how horrible she was until that dinner but I’m glad I had even more reason to hate her. It just makes me more proud of you for being able to stand up to her. Didn’t even regret it then?”

_“Nope, not for a minute. If I’m remembering what I wrote correctly, that was 25?”_

“Yes princess it was. I have about an hour before the test starts, so really 45 minutes before the students start coming in. how about you tell me about your day?”

_“Where do I start? Well for one, Ryner and I weren’t planning on the kids getting cards from everyone but most of the parents wanted to start early so while I got more cupcakes, she had to make mail boxes and then told me to get any kid friendly cards I could get my hands on so some kids didn’t feel left out. I didn’t think parents would be this bad on Valentine’s Day. I feel so horrible that it took me so long to get back, though I really did want to talk to you, so she forgave me. The rest of the day was insane though…”_

* * *

 

Allura perked up at the sound of the door unlocking and being pushed open. Soon she saw Shiro coming into the living room to see her laying on the couch waiting for him.

“Keith and Lance…”

“Have made it official.” Shiro finished for her. She was happy for her son, she knew Keith would say yes again but he had been so worried. She let out an ‘oof’ when a sudden weight was dropped on her. Shiro, looking tired, was sprawled out on top of her, her head pressed against her chest, his arms wrapping around her waist.

“Last test hard for the kids?”

“They actually all finished early but I had to do a small amount of paperwork before Kolivan felt sorry for me and let me come home.”

Allura pressed a kiss on top of his head, running her fingers through his hair, noticing the new amount of silver hairs he had. She smiled silently, decided to hold the jokes about him stealing her hairstyle for later.

“Are you hungry?” she asked instead

“I’m hungry for you. I seem to remember that we need to go over a page in your gift.”

“Cheeky. How about we finish the book first?”

Shiro let out a whine at the thought of moving but eventually did. Shiro arranged himself to be pressed up against the back of the couch, Allura cuddled close, her head on his chest, just like he did. She could still see well enough as Shiro pulled the book out of his pocket and thumbed to the correct page.

“How about we take turns reading them out loud? I’ll go than you?” Allura asked

“Alright. That gives me time to put my glasses on.”

“Old man.” Allura couldn’t help but tease.

“Hey! You’re married to this old man.” Shiro said, voice full of fake insult. “Pass my glasses pretty please.” Allura leaned over to wear Shiro’s bag was and pulled out the brown case, handing it to her husband, waiting until they were on and Shiro’s arm was behind her comfortably before she started reading.

“You’d had made it clear to Lance early on that he could trust you and I know he appreciated that. So when he went missing after he was wrongly expelled, I know he was upset that we’d be disappointed in him. That was the last thing on my mind. I was a complete mess, worried for him and you didn’t leave my side for a minute. You got help from your police buddies to go look for him and you made sure Keith was safe so he could go find him. He brought him back and we both told him how proud of him we were before you pulled us all into a hug and I felt like we were a family all over again.”

“And we are. Even more so after the boys are finally married. My turn?” Allura nodded against his chest. “Ok. After we found Lance and he was asleep, you asked me a question? You asked what if you loved me so much to the point you were willing to stay by my side for the rest of your life. You loved me and didn’t want me to bear the burden alone, even though you knew I’d push through. I knew from just hearing those words, my answer would be yes. It would always be yes.”

“Even if you ask me again and again.” Allura promised, leaning up to kiss Shiro. Shiro pulled her closer until she pulled away. “Sooner we finish this, the better.”

“Fine, it’s your turn.”

“Ok. Moment twenty-seven was a whirlwind. You were finally free of your mother, even if it meant she disowned you. My mother was surprised that my sudden new fiancée was now living with me but I didn’t care. It was different and it was an adjustment, but it was one we all made together. Everything was better then, Lance got his scholarship back and he and Keith continued to grace the top ten list. You were in a job were you _rarely_ fell asleep on yourself and we knew we had each other.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t put when you called my mom a bitch.”

“I could have put when you cursed at her and threw juice in her face. After the fact it was so much funnier then.”

“Are we horrible people for making fun of my mother?” Shiro asked

“Sweetie, she was worse. Your turn.”

“This moment is another small one but one that I truly appreciate. You told me you wanted to ask Lance if he wanted a new dad. You asked Lance if you could have his blessing to marry me. When Lance told me he called you dad, I knew that the rest of my life would be perfect. You know, I was actually scared Lance wouldn’t give me his blessing.” Shiro said sheepishly

“Lance loves you Shiro, you couldn’t be more wrong. But the fact that it meant that much to you makes me happy.”

“I’m glad he said yes and that I get to call him my son. It’s gonna be weird calling Keith my son-in-law soon.”

“But you’ll enjoy every minute of it. Ok, last you for me. “Moment twenty-nine will always be a favourite of mine. Last year, on the day before Valentine’s Day, we walked down the aisle and said our ‘I dos’. I never thought the chance to say that would be something I’d ever get but I did with you. I took a chance opening my heart again to love and I was rewarded with the most amazing husband and a new life together. I love you so much and I know our years together will be just as amazing as our last.”

Shiro knew he had one more page, but he didn’t care right now. He pushed his glasses up and pulled Allura into a deep kiss, hoping she could feel all the love he put into it. Judging from how she kissed back, she did and she was doing the same.

She pulled away again, Shiro trying to pull her back in but she pushed the book back in his hand from where he dropped it.

“One last one and then you can tell me thank you.”

“Fine. Moment thirty. It’s a moment that is happening now, a moment that will last and grow and it took everything in me not to say anything. This moment seems only to last 9 months, but it lasts so much more? Wait.” Shiro sat himself up and looked Allura straight in the eye, his hear stuttering in nervousness. “Allura, love, please tell me if I’m right. Allura, are you pregnant?”

Allura broke into a huge smile as she nodded and was pulled into a hug by her husband. “Yes Shiro, I’m pregnant.”

“Oh my god, I’m going to be a dad?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to be a dad!” Shiro said in excitement. “Does anyone else know?” he asked, pulling away to look at his wife’s face

She shook her head. “I wanted Lance to focus on his moment; we’ll tell them when we go see them. Are you happy?”

“Allura, this is the best Valentine’s day gift I’ve ever received. We’re going to be parents.” He said, kissing his wife before hugging her again.

He was going to be a dad. He was going to have a baby with the love of his life. Allura had taken a chance in opening her heart, just as much as he did and they were both rewarded with the best things, each other.


End file.
